


Un avenir avec elle

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blank Period, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 21:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Tout le temps que Sasuke était parti, Sakura était la lumière qui le guidait. Il voulait devenir un homme digne d'elle et de son amour.





	Un avenir avec elle

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sakura Month 2018.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sasuke sauta d'arbre en arbre. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Konoha. Il était parti depuis bien trop longtemps et il était maintenant temps pour lui de rentrer. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête, retrouver Sakura. Cette idée de la retrouver était de plus en plus forte. Il ne savait pas comment leurs retrouvailles allaient se passer. Pensait-elle encore à lui ? Serait-elle heureuse de le revoir ? Tout le temps qu'il était parti, Sakura était la lumière qui le guidait. Il voulait devenir un homme digne d'elle et de son amour. 

Avec Sakura, il pouvait clairement voir son avenir. Ils se marieraient, auraient des enfants. Sasuke sourit en imaginant sa vie auprès de la femme qu'il aimait. Il en était sûr, Sakura était son avenir.

Sasuke s'arrêta. De là où il était, il pouvait voir l'entrée du village. Il reprit son chemin et arriva enfin à destination. Le village lui semblait à la fois familier, mais tellement différent. Peut-être parce que lui même était désormais différent. Il alla d'abord faire son rapport à Kakashi. Malgré le masque du Hokage, Sasuke pouvait voir qu'il souriait.

« Sakura ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, dit Kakashi. Elle doit probablement être chez elle. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien, mais Kakashi pouvait voir son impatience. Il lui dit qu'il pouvait partir et Sasuke l'entendit soupirer : « L'amour ». Il sortit du bâtiment et alla directement chez Sakura. Il monta sur l'arbre devant son appartement. La fenêtre était ouverte et il pouvait voir Sakura assise dans son canapé, entrain de lire un livre. Il sauta sur le balcon et ayant senti sa présence, Sakura se tourna vers lui.

« Sasuke-kun. »

Sakura le regarda d'abord surprise, puis un immense sourire illumina son visage.

« Je suis rentré. »

Sakura se leva du canapé et s'approcha de Sasuke. Elle leva la main et lui caressa la joue. Sasuke ferma les yeux et sourit. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, savourant ce moment. Ils s'écartèrent légèrement et ils s'embrassèrent. Sentant le corps de Sakura pressé contre le sien, Sasuke était enfin heureux et comblé. Il était chez lui. La vision de son avenir avec Sakura était désormais de plus en plus claire et tout ce temps passé loin d'elle ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il ressentait. Il l'aimait et il passerait sa vie avec elle.

_Fin___


End file.
